


Your Lucky Day

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Card Games, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is a slut for Nathan. That comes in handy when Nathan loses to Governor Malden at poker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lucky Day

“Okay,” Nathan said breathlessly. “Your turn.”

 

“Sure you’re ready for this?” Peter asked. “I don’t know if you’re going to like it.”

 

“It doesn’t matter if I like it,” Nathan shrugged. “It’s your fantasy.”

 

“Okay.” Peter took a deep breath. “Here goes.”  
\--

 

Nathan looks at the cards in his hand, then at the men around the table. He looks at the cards again, then down at Peter, who is kneeling naked beside him, then back at the men. “Okay,” he says. “Him. One go with him.” He reaches down, unbuckles Peter’s collar one-handed, and tosses it into the pot. There are chuckles all around the table.

 

Peter desperately wants to look up and try to catch a glimpse of the cards in Nathan’s hand, to know what he’s been bet on. To know whether Nathan’s being careless with him. But instead he keeps his eyes on the ground, like he’s been told.

 

“I’ll see that bet. A thousand against tonight with your boy there.” The soft clink means someone else has tossed chips onto the pile. Peter thinks the voice belongs to Governor Malden, but he’s can’t be certain.

 

“All right,” Nathan says. His voice is as smoky as the air in the room. “Let’s see what you got.” He lays down his cards on the table, and for a moment Peter doesn’t breathe. He just waits. “Full house.”

 

“Nice hand.” Definitely the governor, Peter decides. He sounds smug. “Four of a kind.”

 

“Huh.” Nathan leans back in his chair. Peter steals a glance up at him. He’s got a ghost of a smirk on his face. Peter wonders if he knew he would lose. “Your lucky day.”

 

The others around the table mutter their agreement, and then everyone’s eyes are fixed on Peter. Governor Malden is standing up, peering over the table at Peter. “To the victor go the spoils,” he said. “Put him on the table.”

 

The other men move quickly to clear away the cards and the chips. Nathan doesn’t help: he just watches. Peter’s whole body tenses, and he looks up at his brother. “Right now?” he asks softly.

 

Nathan pulls him up by the arm. “Now,” he says, voice pitched low and serious. He shoves Peter toward the table, and Peter lands face-down, legs spread a little, with his ass sticking up. He watches Malden prowl around the table and disappear out of his line of sight.

 

“God, he’s young.” A hand skims over the skin of Peter’s ass and then fingers dig in, grabbing a handful. “Nice, though.”

 

“Tight, too,” Nathan says conversationally. He goes to take the seat the governor vacated. He looks entirely unconcerned. “Eager to please. His mouth is nice, but his ass... Tight,” Nathan says.

 

“Hm.” Malden kneads Peter’s ass with his hand for a moment until Nathan digs something out of his pocket and tosses it to him. “Thanks.” Peter knows the sound of the cap being flipped on a lube bottle. It makes him hard: a Pavlovian response.

 

As Malden preps him, Peter tries not to look at the other men around the table. He knows they’re watching him. Probably wishing they could touch, wishing they’d won him from Nathan, that they were the ones who could use him tonight. Malden slicks up his fingers and slides them into Peter. He can’t help the lazy, dirty sway of his hips as Malden opens him up, even though he knows the other men are watching. He risks a glance at Nathan. Nathan’s watching him, smiling.

 

“Good boy,” Malden says, and a shudder of pleasure runs through Peter. He’s just on the cusp of something, he knows, and he wonders if Nathan will help him… He doesn’t think he can ask for it by himself.

 

“You know,” Nathan says conversationally. He leans back in Malden’s chair and puts his hands behind his head. “I think Peter likes you.”

 

“Why’s that?” Maldens fingers twist inside Peter and he shivers in response.

 

“You’re a certain… type,” Nathan says delicately. “Peter. You have something to say?”

 

“Please,” Peter says. He wants something, he does, but the other men, the rest of the poker buddies, are looking at him, waiting to hear what this is about. His face flushes red, and he reaches out in front of him on the table, as if he expects to find a safety rope there.

 

Nathan darts forward, quick as a snake, and clamps his hands over each of Peter’s wrists, pinning them to the table. Peter squirms a little, a token fight. He doesn’t want to get away. God, he doesn’t want to get away.

 

“Keep going,” Nathan says over Peter’s head. Malden’s fingers get moving again. “Tell him what you like,” Nathan orders. “Tell him what feels good.”

 

Peter can’t see the man behind him, but he can smell the cigar smoke, the whiskey. It’s a familiar smell. It makes him harder. “I like it when Daddy fucks me,” he whispers.

 

“What?” Nathan releases one wrist so he can tip Peter’s chin up. “Tell me. Look at me when you say it.”

 

Peter tries to ignore the men staring at them. His ass clenches around thick fingers as he tries to form the words again. “I like it when Daddy fucks me,” he says again.

 

Behind him, Malden groans. Some of the other men start muttering, but Nathan is smiling. He looks almost proud. “What do you like? Tell him, Peter.”

 

It’s a little easier, now that he’s started, but Peter still feels a blush creep down his neck as he talks. “I know I’m a bad boy, but Daddy tries to make me good. I like being his good boy and making him happy. I like sucking him, and I like having his cock in me.”

 

“Good Christ,” Malden breathes.

 

“Go on.” Nathan stands up, and he points somewhere past Peter’s shoulder: he can’t see. But Malden moves, and before Peter knows it, he’s being pulled up, off the table, and shoved over to where Malden is now sitting, in one of the leather-upholstered armless chairs. Nathan brings Peter right in front of him, and then stops him with an arm pulled up behind his back. “Now ask nicely.”

 

Malden has his pants undone, and he’s stroking his cock as he smiles up at Peter. “Are you going to be good?” he asks.

 

Peter’s mouth is very dry, but he nods dazedly. Nathan pulls his arm up further, sending a thrilling spike of discomfort through his body, and Peter winces. “I’ll be good,” he says. “I want to…” He pauses. “Can I…?”

 

“Ask it,” Nathan says sharply. “If you can’t say the words, you don’t deserve it.”

 

“I want to sit on your lap,” Peter blurts.

 

Malden leans his head back, squeezing his dick in his hand. “Yeah,” he says.

 

Nathan lets him go, and Peter goes to straddle Malden. He’s slicked up enough to take Malden, as long as he goes slowly. He holds his ass cheeks open as he lets Malden’s cock slip inside. Nathan’s hand is on his back, keeping him upright as he slides down, breathing hard. His cock is stiff against his belly.

 

“Good boy,” Malden says, and Peter squirms in delight.

 

Peter braces his hands on the backrest so he can pull himself up and slide down again.

 

“Tell him how it feels,” Nathan whispers in his ear.

 

“I like how it hurts,” Peter says, the first thing that came to his mind. Malden’s hands clench his ass, and he slides up and down again. “I like how you’re so hard for me. It means I’m being good, that I can be good for you.”

 

“Damnit,” Malden says. His hands go to Peter’s hips, and he guides him up and down, fucking Peter on his cock with rough, frantic jerks.

 

Nathan’s hand tightens on Peter’s shoulder. “He’s close. Tell him what you want, Peter.”

 

Peter almost can’t decide. There’s so much he wants. But Nathan is here, and the others are still watching, somewhere behind him. He wants to show them how good he can be. “I want you to come on me,” he whispers to Malden. “I want everyone to see how happy I made you, Daddy.”

 

Malden makes a strangled sound, and pushes Peter away. Nathan’s hands prevent Peter from falling off the chair, but he’s dragged away, then pushed down, and ends up on his knees in front of Malden, whose hand is a blur over his dick. Peter closes his eyes, turns his face up, and says, “Please, Daddy.”

 

He’s rewarded with warm stripes of come that land on his face, in his hair, on his shoulders. Nathan’s hand in steady on the back of his neck, holding him in place. Slowly, the wet, sliding sound of Malden’s hand slows down, then stops. Peter opens his eyes again to see a blissed-out look on Malden’s face.

 

Peter smiles until Nathan gives him one hard shake. “What do you say?” Nathan prompts.

 

“Thank you,” Peter whispers.

 

“Good boy.” Malden pats him on the head fondly. He zips up his pants and heads over to the sideboard to pour himself another drink.

 

Nathan lets Peter rest a minute and stroke his still-hard cock. Nathan won’t let him come yet—he knows that well enough—but it’s comforting to touch himself anyway. Once Malden has a new drink, Nathan pulls Peter up, drags him back over to the table, and deposits him once more in his proper place, at Nathan’s feet.

 

“So,” Nathan says. “Whose turn to deal?”


End file.
